minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Starburst
Minecraft, one of my favorite games. I loved all of my Worlds, my servers, and my friends online. A Couple months went by, and a hadn't played minecraft in a long time. I decided to log in, and play some. I soon became VERY bored of 1.13, so I switched to 1.8, which was the version when I first joined. I decided to hit some nostalgia and try to play it. Everything was going good, until I started to chop down some trees on my fifth day, when a fire was encircling a ravine where I had gotten all my Iron. I went to check it out, and it seemed to be a natural fire, caused by a pool of Lava. I investigated and found nothing odd. I went inside my house on the other side of a flower-flooded mountain. A few days in minecraft had passed, and I found nothing strange. I was about to log off, until I heard the sound of the Wither. I remember I almost got so scared I almost peed myself. Shit like this is downright what I avoid. I left the game, scared, and turned off my crappy PC. A week had passed, I went back on and everything was...normal. Almost too normal. I was worried something happened, so I decided I'd just look around. And I shouldn't have. I found a mysterious fire, right next to my house, and I was so freaked out, I ran away and hid inside my Mine. I soon built up enough courage to go and investigate. The fire had engulfed my house, yes, but the rest was gone. Soon later, I decided to build a new one. It was three stories, one kitchen, one crafting room, one basement with a Nether Portal design I had learned from Grian, and a beach right next to it. It was well designed, and I didn't want to lose it. I had already gotten Diamonds and a Diamond Breastplate and Diamond leggings, so I felt ready to strike at any moment. Soon enough, I had made a HUGE mine, filled with caves leading to diamonds, gold, iron, emeralds, redstone and coal. I was proud as can possibly be, until I heard that damn Wither sound. Scared, I journeyed out of the mine, only to find a mysterious figure, engulfed in flames, and the lave particles all around it. It used the chat to talk to me. It: "Hello, (real name which I will not show for privacy reasons)" Me: "How do you know my Name?" It: "I know many names, (My name)" Me: "Freaking perv!" It: "Tsk Tsk, You're wrong. Ha, no wonder. You humans are fools" Me: "What do you mean?" It: "In time you will know. In time you will fear." Me: "You obviously scare people, but why me?" It: "You. Have. Heart." Me: "What do you mean?" ...It left the game. Scared, I went on the Forums to see if anyone else had seen it. No results, I had asked everyone, but no one replied. Then, I said to myself: "Fine, I'll do it" Which meant contacting Mojang. After about a Month of research, Mojang replied with: Flames are Natural in Minecraft. So that explains the fire. The player was probably a friend." I scoffed. It was SINGLEplayer. Not Multiplayer. But obviously, Mojang didn't figure it out. So, I stopped playing minecraft. Soon enough, though, Fires. Yes. Real. Life. Fires. Started appearing around my house. Not directly pointing towards the figure, but hinting at it. After the fires stopped, I got in a skype call with my friend, and we went on my world with the Fire guy. Now, of course I told him, and he didn't believe me. So I showed him the mysterious fires, and with a worried voice, he said: "Creative Mode, please." I Switched the gamemodes to Creative, only to be switched back to survival. This went on for about an hour. Soon, me and him left and played some Terraria. After that, we jumped back in, and we investigated. A couple hours later, explosions started happening. Now, keep in mind, firespreads was OFF, but fire kept on spreading, and spreading, and spreading. We were able to put it out, but sadly, my mansion was destroyed. I was sad...and vengeful. That damn Fire dude was the cause of it, so me and my friend hunted him down. We soon came across my old, old house, with only a few blocks remaining. He was there. Before he could change it into survival, me and my friend BOTH got a diamond sword, and we fought for hours on end, and the flame guy...won. But we were not dead. Flame Guy: "You shall burn eternally, like I once did." My friend then jumped up, and sliced him, with a critical hit. You know in a PVP game where someone fights another, and they both kill each other at the same time? That's what happened. My friend left the skype call afterwards, and never have I heard from them. I told my parents, and to my surprise, they packed up and moved. We moved to Florida, were we are now. Still scared of the Fires that haunt us all Then, I got on Minecraft, and I heard explosions, almost like Star's bursting into flames. I logged off, and never played minecraft for the rest of 2015... Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas